Jean Claude Arieil
|mark location = Neck |previousoccupation = Mage |previous partner = Vincent Celadon |status = Deceased |magic = Sword Magic Mirror Magic Flower Magic Water Magic Lunar Magic Requip (The Knight) |weapons = L'etoile D'argent |image gallery = yes}} Jean Claude Arieil was a powerful Mage of the , and was often partnered with Vincent Celadon, before being killed by him. He was widely recognized by the monicker The Silver Crusader (銀十字軍 Gin Jūjigun). Appearance Jean Claude had long, waist-length turquoise hair which was tied using a pointed golden object and had two long strands hanging over his shoulders, he also wore a purple beret with a golden band and large, red rose on the side. As an Elf, he had a feminine appearance, with pointed ears and a pale complexion. He wore a purple, form-fitting armour with several golden patterns on the torso, white metal, decorative cuffs around the wrists, metal shoulder plates and slightly spiked leg amour. He also wore a red sash with a whit part of cloth around his waist, appearing as wings, he usually kept his sword; L'etoile D'argent sheathed on this sash when not in use. Personality He was said to be a kind-hearted person who would do anything for others although he did have an impatient side and frequently showed it according to Vincent. This is proven when he fights Vincent as he gets annoyed when he refuses to use magic against him and then starts to attack Vincent out of blind rage. History Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Master Swordsman: When he was alive, he was a reknown swordsman and was on par with that of 's , whom he dueled many times in the past. He used his unique sword L'etoile D'argent to execute sword attacks. He was a "Speed Type" swordsman and as such relied more on agility and reflexes than power and brute strength. *'Sword Magic' (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō); Jean Claude can also use that deals with the use of a sword. He is able to fire energy blasts from his sword and even empower his sword with his own magical energy to increase the strength of his blows. Enhanced Speed: In battle, Jean Claude demonstrated exceptional speed and was able to catchup with Erza in her . Mirror Magic (鏡の魔法 Kagami no Mahō): His most powerful defensive magic, Jean showed skill in Mirror Magic, being able to conjure magical mirrors of varying sizes. These possess the ability to absorb an reflect oncoming magic attacks. Jean could also use a complex network of airborne mirrors to reflect Jean's own image, creating the illusion that there are multiple clones of Jean present at any one location; however these clones (as they were simply reflections) were not tangible. Flower Magic (花の魔法 Hana no Mahō): Flower Magic granted Jean the ability to generate and manipulate flowers, he could produce vast quantities of flowers and petals; this was Jean's preferred magic in regards to combat. Jean was able to induce the growth of flowers on any surface he wished, even organic matter; using the flowers' pollen to affect the target or even drain the target of energy and nutrients, leaving them rooted to the target. *'Dancing Nightshade' (ダンスのホオズキ''Dansu no Hōzuki''): Jean induces the blooming of dark purple flowers on the target, these then release a green, sparkling pollen which slowly inhibits the nervous system, preventing the affected target from moving until leading to full paralysis. Due to these plants being essentially 'rooted' to the target, the plants also obtain raw materials from the target, draining them of energy and nutrients while inducing paralysis. Jean described these plants as "Parasitic Blooms". When the target's body is totally destroyed due to the flowers, the plants levitate in the air. Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Jean was able to create and manipulate water. He was able to draw water from a river and throw a large quantity of it to create a large crater and since this was the only skill he showed in reference to this magic, his true proficiency with it is unknown. Lunar Magic (月の魔法 Tsuki no Mahō): Jean's fourth magic in his "Mirror Flower, Water Moon" series is Lunar Magic. This allowed him to use the light of the moon to empower himself and attack. Since the moon rarely appears during the day - and when present during daytime, the light it reflects from the sun is less intense - Jean is unable to use his magic during the day. In order to combat this drawback, Jean stored moonlight in a special lacrima embedded in the guard of his sword, providing him with the ability to harness the energy during the daytime - however limited this may be. During his battle with Vincent, he was shown firing blasts of light from his sword, so it is unknown how truly versatile he was with this magic. Requip: The Knight (換装 ザ・ナイト Kansō Za Naito)): Jean is also able to requip clothes, weapons and armour with his particular style of requip being known as The Knight. He specialises - like of Fairy Tail - in requipping magical armours. He was only shown requipping one armour so his true skill with this magic was not fully demonstrated. Weapons and items Etoile D'Argent (エトワールダルジャン Etowāru Darujan, lit. Silver Star): Crusader Armour (十字軍の鎧 Jūjigun no Yoroi): Trivia *His appearance is based on Endrance from the series .Hack//. *His magic Mirror Flower Water Moon, comes from an old Chinese proverb that teaches seeing and desiring something that is a dream that cannot be easily grasped in hand, and thus teaching people about temptations. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Weapon user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with an Alias Category:FB